Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... (quel résumé de dingue, n'est-ce pas ? )


**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **Ce OS était pas prévu dans mon plan d'écriture, mais bon le voilà quand même qui est né à 18h45 ce jour même.**

 **ça me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours et puis voilà, je l'ai tapé d'une traite.**

 **j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **La cover est à moi, l'idée et le texte aussi.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire

Stiles Stilinski, seize ans, n'était pas réputé pour être un jeune homme subtil quand il s'agissait d'annoncer quelque chose. Le shérif, son père, le savait bien. Aussi quand son fils arriva vers lui ce matin-là avec le regard fuyant, les joues roses et l'air abruti, le père se douta bien que son ado avait quelque chose à lui avouer. Quelle bêtise avait encore pu faire son fils ?

\- Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, grommela le jeune homme.

Le shérif l'invita à continuer sans gêne, attendant de pied ferme l'aveu de son rejeton. L'ado regarda son père et lança :

\- Il faut que je te dise que… je suis un garçon.

Avant de disparaître en coup de vent. Le shérif mit quelques instants à comprendre ce que son fils lui avait dit, puis il soupira bruyamment en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Ok, ce que son fils voulait lui dire en vrai n'allait pas lui plaire, c'était certain et cet ado de malheur le savait puisqu'il avait dit une connerie pour ne pas se jeter réellement à l'eau. John haussa les épaules. Il finirait par savoir.

* * *

John Stilinski était le shérif de la ville de Beacon Hills. Il venait d'apprendre l'existence du surnaturel et donc des loups-garous qui gravitaient autour de son fils. Le meilleur ami de ce dernier, Scott McCall, seize ans aussi, que John connaissait depuis des années, mais aussi d'autre comme Derek Hale. Le loup grognon de Beacon Hills que Stiles avait décidé de dérider depuis quelques semaines. Le problème quand votre fils est entouré de loups-garous, c'est qu'on ne peut plus le surprendre. Fichu loups aux sens ultra-développés. Notamment ceux de l'ouïe et de l'odorat. Le shérif approchait à peine de sa maison, qu'il entendait déjà son fils se sauver avec sa bande de copains pour aller parler de leurs aventures ailleurs. Loin, très loin des adultes qui risquaient de les gronder, ou même, de les punir. Ce que cette bande de jeunes méritait parfois.

* * *

Parfois, John rentrait très tard chez lui, parfois très tôt. Ce soir-là, il rentra en début de soirée. Le quartier était encore baigné de soleil. Un beau soir d'été. Il gara sa voiture devant sa maison et en sortit en sifflotant et s'arrêta net. Il tendit l'oreille et reconnu sans mal la voix de son fils qui parlait dans l'entrée de la maison, vraisemblablement avec quelqu'un.

\- Tu m'imagines lui dire que je sors avec toi ? Il va m'enfermer à vie dans une cellule capitonnée avec quinze gardes devant la porte en permanence.

Sortir ? Comme dans fréquenter quelqu'un ? Le shérif fronça les sourcils et s'approcha lentement de la porte de sa maison, restée presque au large ouverte. Il tendit l'oreille et retint sa respiration. Aucune voix ne répondit à Stiles, il devait être au téléphone.

\- Ben oui, comme si c'était si simple. Forcément que c'est simple pour toi. C'est pas toi qui dois dire que tu as une relation avec une créature surnaturelle.

Ça partait très mal ça, pensa le shérif. Il toussa malgré lui et Stiles dit précipitamment.

\- Je dois raccrocher, je te rappelle cette nuit.

L'ado rangea son portable dans sa poche de jean au moment où John franchit le seuil avec l'air le plus naturel du monde

\- Bonjour fiston.

\- Tu… tu es déjà rentré ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Comme tu peux le voir. Tout va bien ?

\- Oh… ouais.

L'ado se gratta la tête nerveusement et détourna le regard pour regarder un portrait de sa mère suspendue dans le couloir.

\- Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. En fait… je… je pensais faire des pâtes aux asperges pour le dîner.

Et l'ado grimpa l'escalier pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre à l'étage supérieur. John fixa le couloir désert quelque instant, puis il fit une moue en regardant le portrait de sa femme.

\- Ton gosse me fatigue parfois, Claudia.

Il secoua la tête et alla à la cuisine.

* * *

Scott McCall débarqua en milieu de soirée avec un sac de couchage et annonça qu'il dormirait dans la chambre de Stiles. Le shérif n'y vit pas d'objection. C'était loin d'être la première fois. Scott venait au moins deux fois par semaine dormir dans la chambre de Stiles. Rien de nouveau. Sauf que… très vite, John se maudit de n'avoir pas renvoyé Scott, parce que chaque fois qu'il passait près de la porte de la chambre de son fils pour tenter de savoir ce que trafiquaient les jeunes, il entendait le silence. Scott le sentait de loin, et de ce fait, les jeunes stoppaient nette leur discussion. Dépité, John descendit au salon et resta dans son canapé jusqu'à ce que le silence règne à l'étage. Scott s'était peut-être endormi. Il remonta en se faisant le plus discret possible et tendit l'oreille. Ça ronflait dans la chambre de Stiles et ce n'étaient pas les bruits de son fils. John plaqua une oreille contre la porte et entendit un chuchotement.

\- Évidemment que je t'appelle tard. Est-ce que tu réalises que Scott a dû venir dormir ici et tendre l'oreille toute la soirée pour que mon père ne nous entende pas parler de toi ? Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Scott m'a dit que mon père dormait et il s'est lui-même endormi. Ce qui m'arrange pour te parler.

Silence…

\- Non, je ne lui ai pas dit. Je ne sais pas comment lui sortir ça. J'ai essayé figure-toi.

Silence…

\- Oui, je le sais bien que plus je repousse le truc, plus ce sera compliqué. Je ne suis pas demeuré.

Silence…

\- Oh non, ce ne sera pas toi qui va le lui dire.

Silence…

\- Mais parce que… enfin, c'est pas possible. Imagine le choc qu'il va avoir. Ça va être un peu beaucoup d'un coup là quand même.

Grand silence…

\- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime. On se voit demain après le lycée.

John entendit un gros soupir et décida de redescendre au rez de chaussée pour aller se coucher. Il ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Ainsi, son fils allait voir quelqu'un après le lycée. Bien, John y serait aussi.

* * *

John regarda par la fenêtre de sa voiture… enfin, pas la sienne non, une voiture emprunté à un voisin de son quartier. Il fallait bien ça pour ne pas se faire prendre par son ado. Ce gosse était vif et connaissait toutes les voitures du commissariat par cœur, même celles qui étaient banalisés. Il savait tous les numéros des plaques par cœur. Bref, le shérif vit son fils sortir du lycée. Le jeune homme fit plusieurs fois le tour du parking et se dirigea vers sa jeep après avoir jeté des coups d'œil autour de lui. Il sortait avec une star ou quoi ? L'ado démarra sa jeep et John veilla à laisser de la distance entre eux avant de le pister.

* * *

Stiles gara sa voiture devant la maison des Tate. Cette même maison où John avait frappé quelques mois auparavant pour ramener la fille disparue de Monsieur Tate. La jeune Malia qui avait passée la moitié de sa vie en coyote sauvage dans la forêt. Une histoire loufoque que John avait eu du mal à avaler. Est-ce que son fils voyait la jeune Malia Tate ? Sûrement. En tout cas, c'est avec elle qu'il le vit ressortir de la maison pour en faire le tour et disparaître vers la forêt. Rassuré, il rentra chez lui. Ce n'était que ça. Son fils avait peur de lui dire qu'il sortait avec une fille-coyote. Oh bah, John saurait s'y faire sans problème. Le père décida que ce soir-là, il allait surprendre son fils.

* * *

Stiles rentra tard, juste à l'heure pour le dîner. Il s'assit en face de son père et commença à manger comme un mort de faim.

\- Stiles ? apostropha le shérif.

Le garçon leva la tête, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre en sauce et questionna son père du regard.

\- Pour reprendre tes mots, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Voilà, je sais tout tu vois. Ok… je t'ai fliqué… c'est pas bien et tout le tralala. Mais, tu as seize ans, tu es mon unique enfant et tu es entouré de créatures ayant des pouvoirs surnaturelles. Mets-toi à ma place, c'est très perturbant. Bref… j'accepte ta relation avec qui tu sais et je te demande de vous protéger si vous couchez ensemble, parce que, je ne tiens pas à être grand-père alors que tu n'as que 16 ans et que je suis encore bien loin de la retraite, même anticipée.

Stiles blêmit d'abord, puis éclata de rire. Le shérif ne comprit pas bien sa réaction.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? s'inquiéta le père, désappointé par le comportement de son fils.

\- C'est pas… drôle… mais… enfin c'est l'histoire de devenir grand-père… Tu sais papa, je pense que tu deviens un peu vieux pour me fliquer. Tu as perdu la main on dirait. Je te pensais plus pro que ça.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Un peu, osa Stiles en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Non, mais tu es mignon papa, c'est pas le problème, mais comment en es-tu venu à penser que tu pourrais être grand-père ?

John se mit à douter. Il fronça les sourcils. S'était-il trompé à ce point sur les amours de son fils ? Stiles était-il devenu si rusé ?

\- Bien… je pensais que… avec Malia Tate… tu… enfin, je suppose que vous couchez ensemble non ?

\- QUOI ?

\- Toi et Malia. Tu vois ?

\- Je… papa, tu m'imagines vraiment avec Malia Tate ?

\- Ça ne me paraît pas si dingue que ça. Pas improbable. C'est une jolie demoiselle et tu es un beau jeune homme. Je pensais que…

Stiles se leva et se pencha sur la table pour regarder son père droit dans les yeux.

\- Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

John retint son souffle.

\- Revois tes méthodes de filatures.

Et l'ado prit son assiette vide, la déposa dans l'évier et monta dans sa chambre. Le shérif resta figé sur place.

* * *

\- Non mais Malia Tate quoi ! Tu te rends comptes de ça ? Moi et Malia.

Silence…

\- Ouais, Malia et moi plutôt. L'effet reste le même. Mon père est cinglé.

John, qui écoutait à la porte de la chambre de son fils se renfrogna. Il n'était pas obligé d'utiliser de tels mots quand même. Il lui aurait bien dit sa façon de penser à ce gosse arrogant. Il secoua la tête et frappa à la porte, excédé par les secrets de son fils.

\- Je raccroche. Je t'aime.

La porte de la chambre de Stiles s'ouvrit et fit face à son père avec un sourire gêné.

\- Stiles… je veux qu'on parle. Tu sais que je sais que tu es un garçon, que tu n'as pas besoin de m'annoncer à l'avance ce qu'on va manger et que je te demande un minimum de respect. Je suis ton père tout de même. Qu'as-tu me dire ?

\- Je… Je pense pas que ce soit bien que je te le dise maintenant. Tu va pas apprécier le truc et disons qu'il y a pas mal d'informations d'un seul coup à encaisser et j'ai peur que tu n'y arrives pas.

\- Commence par quelque chose au moins. Ça fait quatre mois que ça dure, tes conneries. Je suis plus assez jeune pour supporter ça.

Stiles invita son père à entrer dans sa chambre et il fit les cent pas sur la moquette en réfléchissant à comment il allait sortir tout ça à l'homme qui l'élevait seul depuis plusieurs années et qui attendait sûrement certaines choses de lui.

\- Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… voilà… j'ai oublié de te dire que Parrish a téléphoné et que tu dois être au bureau à vingt heures ce soir.

Le shérif cligna des yeux, regarda l'heure et grogna avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- On aura cette discussion Stiles, même s'il faut que je te séquestre pour ça. Je vais téléphoner au poste et si tu m'as menti, gare à toi.

Le shérif partit dans le couloir. Stiles souffla, ce n'était qu'un cours répit, mais c'était déjà ça de gagné. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et écrivit un message.

'' Dans trente minutes chez moi.''

Il ne reçu aucune réponse, mais il n'en attendait pas.

* * *

John était partit depuis un moment. Stiles assit sur son lit. Il regardait en direction de la fenêtre et sourit quand il vit une ombre entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Il faut lui dire.

\- Salut quand même hein. Je suis au courant que je dois lui dire, ne serait-ce que pour qu'on puisse se voir sans échafauder des plans de malades à chaque fois. J'en ai un peu marre. Mais… je ne sais pas comment. Si toi tu sais, dis-le moi.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… je pense que la sincérité est le mieux. Parle-lui avec ton cœur.

Stiles se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers l'ombre près de sa fenêtre et resta planté quelques secondes devant avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches et de tirer la personne contre lui.

* * *

Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Ça faisait un mois que John avait promis qu'ils parleraient et le jeune homme était tendu chaque fois qu'il croisait son paternel. Ça pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment et Stiles n'aurait plus le choix. Il fallait le lui dire. Il le prendrait peut-être bien… qui savait avant d'avoir essayé ? Pour l'instant, Stiles se relaxait sur son lit, musique sur les oreilles. Il sursauta en voyant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, entrer par sa fenêtre.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Stiles en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- De debais te boire.

Stiles cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- Quoi ?

\- De debais te boire. D'ai dubis une balédiction et d'ai le dez boussé. De peux pus zentir ni paler co'ectement.

Stiles éclata de rire et sortit du lit pour approcher de la personne qui squattait sa chambre.

\- Mais, tu as été traîné où ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Ben, dulle part. On était au doft et boilà c'est a'ivé comme za. Sdott, Ki'a, boi, Beter… bef, dout le bonde.

Stiles éclata de rire et passa sa main sur le visage de son visiteur. Il s'approcha de lui et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer brutalement et de tomber à la renverse. La porte de sa chambre venait de s'ouvrir et son père avait poussé un cri d'enfer :

\- AHAH ! J'ai fini par vous avoir.

Il regarda Derek Hale (car c'était bien de lui qu'il s'agissait. Le loup grognon de Beacon Hills), penaud, debout près de la fenêtre, et son fils, les fesses sur son sol et l'air le plus atterré du monde.

\- Tu avais raison Stiles, j'avais besoin de changer mes méthodes. Bon, on peut avoir cette discussion maintenant ?

Stiles se releva, regarda Derek et se tourna vers son père.

\- Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

* * *

 **voilà pour ce délire du moment.**

 **Une suite n'est pas à exclure. Faut bien l'avoir une jour cette discussion.**

 **Bonne soirée à tous.**

 **Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


End file.
